Hiroshi Masaru
Hiroshi Masaru is a character in Epic Blades. In Epic Blades, his rival is Wallace. Description to be added later... Inspiration There isn't any specific inspiration behind the character Hiroshi, other than that he is a samurai character like Mitsurugi, most of the swordsmen in games Samurai Shodown and Last Blade, and Yoshimitsu. However, unlike these characters, Hiroshi fights with a naginata. Bio *'Epic Blades:' - Hiroshi Masaru is a great samurai general who serves Go-Daigo, the emperor of Japan. Hiroshi follows every task given to him by the emperor without hesitation, including one where he is to bring the fabled Sphere of Wonders to the kingdom. But before Hiroshi can find the Sphere of Wonders, he must go through dangerous obstacles on the ways. Gameplay Info Special Attacks *''Naginata Twirl'': Hiroshi twirls his naginata at his opponent in a similar fashion as Billy Kane's Senpuu Kon. *''Samurai Charge'': He charges towards his opponent, stabbing him/her with his naginata. *''Yumi'': He shoots a yumi arrow at his opponent; can be repeated up to three times. *''Kanabo'': He whacks his opponent in the head with a kanabo club. *''Upper Katana'': He jumps up with an upward sword slash. *''Poke Down'': He hits his down opponent with his naginata. Finishing Moves Vanquishment *''Bushido Warrior'': Hiroshi dash through his opponent with a slice to his/her torso. The opponent's severed torso start flying high up and Hiroshi throws the naginata at the torso. The naginata impales the upper body and lands down to the ground with it and Hiroshi ends it by walking towards his impaled opponent, gets out a katana, and chops his/her head off. Afterwards, he picks up the naginata and swings it to the opposite side, causing the headless corpse to slip off of it quickly. Quick Deaths *''Naginata Twirl'': The opponent is split in half from the twirling naginata. *''Samurai Charge'': The opponent is impaled onto the naginata and slowly slips off of it. *''Yumi'': The opponent falls dead form the arrow shot. *''Kanabo'': The opponent's head flies off the body. *''Upper Katana'': The opponent is split in half from the chest up. Storyline Epic Blades Emperor Go-Daigo wants to eliminate the Kamakura shogunate, but demanded the willpower to do so. He learns of the Sphere of Wonders's existence from his advisor, he entrusts Hiroshi Masaru to retrieve it for him. After slaying Belial, Hiroshi takes the Sphere of Wonders over to his emperor Go-Daigo. Go-Daigo's wish came true, only to be exiled in Oki Island five years later. Hiroshi hopes for the emperor to be rescued from his exile. Trivia *The picture shown in Hiroshi's story mode where Belial urinates lava on it is an actual, real-life portrait of Emperor Go-Daigo, who also existed in real life as well. *Patrick Seitz has voiced Scorpion in Brutal Fists like he has in Mortal Kombats 8-10.He also voiced Jamal Jaxon in Cyber Cataclysm and is now the current voice actor for Sanctorum, replacing Jamieson Price who would instead voice Fantome. **Patrick also reprises his role as Garrosh Hellscream, who was made a guest character for Epic Blades. *Hiroshi fights with a naginata, making his fighting style naginatajutsu. Another character in Cyber Cataclysm named Chiyo Mayumi uses that fighting style as well. **While whether he'll be return to Epic Blades II remains to be seen, another naginata wielding samurai named Ketsurui has been announced as EBII's newcomer. External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-Hiroshi-Masaru-460282068 Category:Characters Category:Epic Blades characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Samurai Category:Spearmen Category:Japanese characters